alliance entre Haruno uchiwa mais à quelle prix?
by sasusaku
Summary: sakura jeune héritière de haruno banque doit se marier à neji hyuuga mais c'est sans compter l'intervention d'un auteur sadique lol
1. Default Chapter

alors voici une nouvelle fic mais les chapitres risque d'être édité plus lentement car je ne l'ai pas finie plus précisément je n'en suis qu'au chapitre et ceux-ci sont trés court bonne lecture

**chapitre1**

Sakura Haruno regardait par la fenêtre « il pleut encor » pensa celle-ci.

Normal il pleuvait depuis ce matin ce temps allait parfaitement avec son humeur triste car son père grand PDG de la banque la plus importante du japon venait de lui annoncé une grande nouvelle selon lui « il est bien le seul a pensé cela « pensa –t-elle.

Son père venait de lui annoncé son futur mariage avec le jeune hyuuga un jeune très prometteur selon lui qui irait très loin tout comme son oncle.

Mais Sakura savait que ce ne serait qu'un mariage arrangé car le jeune hyuuga était un très bon partit futur héritier de hyuuga corporation ce n'était pas rien.

Mais Sakura, elle ne voulait pas de ce mariage, elle voulait se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aimerait, avec des enfants et vivre heureux une fin comme dans les téléfilm genre les feux de l'amour( lol pas bon exemple ca il divorce tous le tps mdr)

Mais elle y était forcé pour plaire à son père avec qui elle avait déjà une relation houleuse. Enfin que pouvait-elle faire , elle est était lasse de ces pensés quand elle décida d'aller voir Ino yamanaka sa meilleure amie.

Ino yamanaka, amie d'enfance et jeune héritière de yamanaka's magasin de luxe pour femme que la grand – mère de celle – ci avait ouvert il y a fort longtemps. Son amie s'était fiancée à un éminent scientifique shikamaru Nara pas très bavard mais très intelligent et quand il s'en donnait la peine très gentil (lol).

Sakura sortit de sa maison et ce dirigea vers sa voiture cadeaux de son père pour ses 20 ans. « Et maintenant, tu dois faire honneur à tous ce que ton père à fait pour toi « pensa Sakura avec un sourire ironique au lèvres.

Elle mis le contact et partit comme une fusée (lol). La conduite lui permit de se changé les idées.

Arrivé chez son amie, elle pénétrât dans la demeure toujours aussi bien entretenue la grand –mère de Ino se rappelait sakura adorait le jardinage. Elles passaient des heures toutes les trois dans ce jardin après la classe ou les jours fériés à cueillir et entretenir ces plantes qu'elles aimaient tant. Étant donné que les parents de ino et le père de sakura n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour s'occupé de leurs enfants c'était la grand-mère de ino qui s'en occupait. Que de souvenir ! Pensa celle-ci.

Ino vient l'accueillir au pat de la porte, elle étreint celle-ci de toutes ses forces, sakura n'était bien qu'au prés de son amie en qui elle avait entièrement confiance.

Tous en se dirigeant vers le salon, sakura raconta la nouvelle que son père lui avait annoncée.

Mais…je pensais que ton père avait un gros problème déjà avant mais maintenant j'en ai la confirmation.

Est-ce que cela lui arrive de penser à l'avis des autres ! Non ! Pensez-vous voyons ce serait beaucoup trop lui demander à ce monstre d'égoïsme ! fulmina –t-elle.

Sakura la regarda mi-amusée mi- peinée car même si ino avait raison, il restait quand même son père !

Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire , tu vas refuser j'espère ! Déclara celle-ci après s'être calmé.

Je ne sais pas encor, je ne peux pas lui dire non après tous ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

Après tous ce qu'il a fait pour toi ? Non, mais tu plaisante, là, j'espère. Sakura, il n'était jamais là pour toi. Quand tu as eu le bras cassé, QUI ? T'as conduit à l'hôpital ? Quand tu as eu ton diplôme de Harvard QUI y était ? Lui non penses- tu !Il était trop occupé avec ses billets ou a donné des ordres !

Je sais tout cela mais il n'en reste pas moins mon père pour autant !

Sakura poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

De toute façon, j'ai encor un peu de temps pour lui donner ma réponse je dois me rendre à new-york pour réglé une affaire pour la banque. On verra à ce moment –là. Dit-elle.

Bon ! C'est pas tous cela ma grande mais je dois te faire sortir à moins bien sur que tu ne veuille rester mais moi je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai des courses à faire pour la fête de fiançailles.

Oui ! De toute façon, je vais devoir te laisser car je dois préparer mes valises !

Sakura embrassa son amie et sortit de la maison pour se dirigé vers sa voiture.

Elle repensa à la conversation avec ino il étai vrai que son père ne s'occupait beaucoup d'elle mais pouvait-on l'en blâmer après tout élevé un enfant seul et dirigé une des plus grandes banques du japon n'est pas facile !

Enfin pour le moment elle ne devait pas penser à cela mais au futur contrat qu'elle devait aller signer !

Et oui ! Miraculeusement les assurances Uchiwa avant décidés de s'allier aux banques Haruno et se depuis peu !

Ils ne devaient pas laisser passer cela, une offre qui n'arriverait pas une seconde fois, surtout que le poisson était gros !

On disait des Uchiwa qu'ils étaient très durs en affaires et n'admettaient aucun refus ! Ils avaient beaucoup d'influences dans le monde des affaires ! Et valait mieux s'en faire un ami qu'un ennemi !

Mais les journaux n'en disaient pas que du bien ! Et oui ! Le petit dernier était selon –eux un coureur de jupons instable et qu'il ne risquait pas de fondé une famille ou même de ce marié contrairement à son frère !

Itachi Uchiwa, sakura ce rappelait que son père avait espéré la marier avec celui-ci étant lui aussi un bon partit mais pas de chance pour lui il fût fiancer à Hinata Hyuuga.

Pourtant cela n'aurait pas déplut à sakura après tout quand on voit hinata sur les photos elle a l'aire heureuse pensa sakura.

Contrairement à moi qui ferais un mariage arrangé. Marmonna-t-elle.

Tout en disant cela elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée. Elle courut vers les escaliers, les escaladât à toute vitesse.

Il était 15h00 et son avion partait pour 16h30.

Elle allait sûrement le raté. Elle prépara ses valises précipitamment. Et retourna à sa voiture.

Il était 15h50. Ouf ! Elle n'avait plus se dirigé vers l'aéroport et embarquer mais cette jeune demoiselle ne se doutait pas de tous qui allait lui arrivé !( grâce à moi ou à cause de moi lol)

a + au prochain chapitre des com ne font jamais de mal


	2. chapitre2

salut salut, et voui un nouveau chapitre pas trés long dsl je suis dans ma période glandage lol aprés al premiére fic que j'ai fait je dois vous avez que je suis un peu démotivée dsl pour le moment je n'en suis qu'a l'écriture du chapitre7 je sai spas jusqu'ou je vais allé alors on verra bien

* * *

**Chapitre2**

Un jeune homme courrait sous l'averse. Avec sa mallette sur sa tête.

rohhhh ! Quels temps de chien ! Vive l'Amérique mon œil ! oui !

Le jeune homme entrât dans un grand bâtiment aux baies vitrées.

Arriver à son refuge, il fût bousculer par une jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

Mais, vous ne pouvez pas faire un peu attention !

La jeune femme se retournât. Elle avait de magnifique cheveux roses avec un regard émeraudes. Et quelle regard, on pouvait se noyer dans ses deux magnifiques émeraudes qui valait toutes deux plus que n'importes quelle bijoux au monde.

je suis terriblement désolé déclara celle-ci je ne vous avait pas vu.

Irrité par son admiration pour cette jeune inconnue.

Il lui répondit sèchement : Oui ! Et bien la prochaine fois regarder où vous aller !

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : - Je vous ferais remarquer, mon bon monsieur, que vous non plus vous ne regardiez pas où vous alliez alors, je vous prie de me parler sur un autre ton. De plus, je n'ai pas le temps de discuté avec vous !

Sur ce la belle tourna les talons.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Dont les portes se refermèrent sur lui.

Non, mais quel toupet et quelle grossièreté ! Pensa sakura. Je ne suis excuser pourtant il ne faut pas non plus que je ne mets à genoux pour lui et lui dire « je vous prie de m'excuser mon seigneur » on est plus au moyen âge.

Se n'est parce qu'il était irrésistible que tout lui était permis car oui ! Irrésistible, il l'était avec ses magnifiques cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés. Il devait avoir beaucoup de succès et beaucoup d'arrogance aussi. Maos quels yeux noirs comme les ténèbres un noir profond et sombre ! Oui, sombre, comme son humeur et a vous glacé sur place ! Non, mais à quoi elle pensait ! Elle était ici pour décrocher le contrat du siècle et ensuite rentrer bien sagement et te marier avec un homme que tu n'aime pas alors tu peux te permettre de divagué un peu pensa - t - elle tristement.

Elle se dirigea vers la réception pour demander à quelle étage se trouvait la direction.

La direction est au 15 étage avez-vous un rendez avec le directeur ? Demanda la belle secrétaire aux yeux bleu et au cheveu blond.

Oui. Je suis Sakura Haruno. Je suis là pour la fusion entre Haruno et Uchiwa.

Celle-ci regarda son carnet et tout en relevant la tête déclara :

Effectivement, vous pouvez y aller par les ascenseurs qui se trouve sur votre droite. Ensuite vous allez au fond du couloir où se trouve Milly elle vous fera entrer pour rentrer Monsieur Uchiwa.

Sakura la remercia d'un sourire et rentrât dans l'ascenseur.

Bonjour Milly, y a t-il des messages pour moi ?

Oui, monsieur Uchiwa, Mlle kakurazaka a encor appelé et souhaiterai que vous la rappeliez ! Déclara la vieille femme d'au moins 50ans avec des cheveux grisonnant.

Et moi, je voudrais la paix dans le monde ! répondit sasuké

dois-je lui répondre cela quand elle rappellera ? Demanda –t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Non répondit sasuké avec une grimace en pensant à la tête de jennifer si la vieille Milly osait lui répondre cela.

Dites-lui que je la rappellerais quand j'en aurais le temps.

Et sur cette dernière parole, il pénétrât dans son bureau.

Jennifer ! sa petite amie ou plutôt futur ex petite amie depuis que Itachi s'est marier celle –ci s'est mit en tête de faire de même.

Mais sasuké, lui, n'en avait aucune envie du moins pas pour le moment et surtout pas avec elle !

Jennifer était belle oui à n'en pas douté mais elle ne pensait qu'à son maquillage ou son shopping tous ce qu'elle recherchait c'était un bon compte en banque pour assuré ses dépenses extravagantes. Et non un compagnon !

Sasuké, lui, voulait une compagne qui ai du charme de l'humour et de la conversation.

Et non, une poupée Barbie, oui elle était bien pour une soirée voir un temps mais pas pour toute une vie !

Tandis que si cela avait été la belle inconnue de tous a leur il n'aurait pas dit non !

Bon ! il était temps de ce mettre au travail !

En y pensant son frère n'était toujours pas arrivé !

a+ au prochain chapitre


	3. chapitre3

premier jour de cours aujourd'hui vous avez de la chance j'avais congé au matin donc le temps d'édité un chapitre mais je ne sais pas si sa pourrat tjs être le cas vu l'heure à laquelle je rentre chez moi enfin je vais pas vs raconté ma vie place à la lecture

Dsl pour les fautes d'ortho et le chapitre est pas trés long dsl

* * *

**Chapitre3**

Milly se leva pour allé porter une pile de dossier mais faillit tomber quand deux mains la soutenu elle ainsi que la pile de dossier.

Milly se retourna pour remercier la personne qu'elle ne fût sa surprise de découvrir une jeune femme et pas n'importe qu'elle jeune femme. Celle- li possédait une magnifique chevelure roses ainsi que de magnifiques yeux verts. On pouvait y lire en ce moment une sollicitude touchante ce n'est pas ans les yeux de Jennifer que l'on verrait cela pensa la vieille dame. Milly évalua sakura du regard « c'est une femme d'affaire à n'en pas douté. « Habillée d'un tailleur noir, sakura s'avança de Milly.

Est – ce que ça va ? demanda sakura

Oui ne vous en faites pas à mon âge on ne supporte plus les charges lourdes plaisantât Milly

Sakura sourit : mais vous devriez quand même ménager vos efforts déclara celle-ci

Et puis vous être utile jeune demoiselle demanda Milly

Euh oui je cherche Mlle Milly dit sakura

Et bien mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas mieux tomber c'est moi-même et que puis -je pour vous ? Dit –t-elle gaiement.

Et bien. Je suis sakura haruno et j'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Uchiwa.

Hm ! Oui effectivement déclara t-elle il y ai noté ici même mais vous devrez attendre un petit instant car monsieur Itachi n'est pas encor arrivé.

Ce n'est pas grâce je patienterais. Y a –t-il une salle d'attente SVP ?

Oui. C'est la porte juste à côté de mon bureau je viens vous chez pour le rendez-vous.

Je vous remercie

Sakura sortit du bureau pour se rendre à la salle d'attente. Et bien ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre une jeune femme aussi charmante pensa Milly. C'est plus ce genre de femme que milly voyait pour son jeune patron plutôt que cette peste de Jennifer Milly n'avait jamais pu la supporter. Elle se permet trop pour une petite princesse.

Non ce qu'il lui fallait c'était une jeune femme aimante et non une Barbie.

Salut sasuké Alors encor plongé dans tes dossiers ! dit un beau jeune homme au cheveu blond et au regard azur

Tu ne peux pas frapper avant d'entrer comme tout le monde ! Non ?

Ouhhhh ! lala la MONSIEUR est énervé ! Qu'est qu'il y a jennifer n'a pas voulut de toi hier ? dit-il

Au contraire elle veut m'épouser ! répondit sasuké énervé

Ah ! carrément bon tu me choisis témoin au moins dit-il avec un clein d'œil

Non mais t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi parce que tu crois que je vais la demander en mariage plutôt demandé la main de la première venue et disant cela l'image d'une jeune femme au cheveu roses lui vient en tête. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Oh ! Ne te plaint pas tu as droit à toutes les belles filles que tu veux contrairement à d'autres qui ont un mal de chien à en trouvé une. De plus en parlant de jolie fille, il y en a une qui vaut le détour elle se trouve dans ta salle d'attente cheveux roses yeux verts et corps à faire pâlir les plus démunies. Hummmmm ! Il y aurait de quoi faire avec elle !

Et toi tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de mater les filles ! Tu es la pourquoi ?

Cool mister ! Je te rapporte le budget pour l'alliance à tu déjà rencontré la personne envoyée par la banque ?

Non pas encor, je dois attendre mon frère de toute façon pour cette affaire !

Hum tu auras de la chance si c'est la jeune femme que j'ai vu tous a l'heure ! Bon sur ce je te laisse j'ai du boulot !

Et qu'elle boulot celui de dragué les filles ou de faire la compta ?

Hé qu'est – ce que tu crois Naruto Uzumaki est tellement doué qu'il sait faire les deux en même temps. Et il sortit en fermant la porte.

Naruto sont plus vieil ami et le meilleur surtout ayant fait leurs études ensembles naruto était le seul à ne pas ce plié à lui et à lui parlé franchement sans faire de courbette ou autre tous cela parce qu'il était Sasuké Uchiwa. Héritier de uchiwa Corp. Sasuké aimait le faite que naruto le prenait comme il était lui et non pour son argent comme d'autre.

Encor entrain de glandé petit frère ! Je ne demande comment notre père a pu te laisser aller si loin dans la hiérarchie de l'entreprise !

Salut à toi ! Pour moi aussi c'est un plaisir de te voir ! Et pour ta gouverne ce n'est pas moi qui suis en retard !

Pour une fois.

Comme si cela arrivait tous les jours !

Non seulement quand tu as une nouvelle petite amie ! Mais je suppose qu'avec celle de maintenant comment s'appelle –t-elle encor jen ? amber ?

Jennifer

Ouais ! C'est ça ! Je suppose et vu ton humeur que ca va caser !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde trouve que je suis de mauvaise humeur ? D'abord toi puis, naruto !Et puis, toi aussi tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur !

Hum ! Si on veut hinata ne se sentait pas bien aujourd'hui. Je l'ai emmené chez le médecin ce matin c'est pour sa que je suis en retard. Répondit itachi

Elle va pas bien qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?demanda sasuké

Je sais pas mais ce n'est rien de grave ! Elle avait juste un peu de nausée et des vertiges peut – être une indigestion ( c'est beau les gars naïf lol)

Ah ! bon. Bon c'est pas tous cela mais on a un contrat à signer !Et sur c'est bonne parole il se leva et demanda à milly de faire rentrer le représentant de Haruno banque.

un com fais jamasi de mal et je remercie les autres pour leur coms encouragent michi bcp a+ au prochain chapitre


	4. chapitre4

ben voila comme j'avais promis n news chapitre mais pour l'autre fic faudrat attendre le week end car avec mes cours j'ai pas trop eu le temps de le corriger dslsur ce bonne lecture

* * *

**chapitre4**

Sakura entra dans le bureau elle balaya la pièce du regard une pièce agréable et bien éclairée avec une belle vue sur les rues de new –york. Son regard se porta sur le jeune homme qui se trouvait dos à elle. Son cœur fît un bond dans sa poitrine il lui rappelait le jeune homme de ce matin mais ne pouvait l'affirmer.

Bonjour sakura prononça une voix grave qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille !

Itachi ! Son regard se rapporta sur celui-ci oui ! C'était bien lui ses beaux cheveux noirs aux reflets gris ! Il était toujours aussi magnifique. Et toujours marier aussi ! Pensa celle-ci mais pas aussi beau que le jeune homme de ce matin mais bien plus agréable à n'en pas douté !

Bonjour Itachi, il y avait longtemps répondit sakura

Oui depuis que ton père s'était mit en tête de nous marié ! Dit –il avec un sourire en coin. Mais tu es toujours aussi magnifique. Et toi donc Pensa celle-ci

Merci mais je ne suis pas là pour recevoir tes compliments même si ils sont très flatteurs !

C'est toujours un plaisir ! Mais laisse-moi te présenté mon petit frère Sasuké Uchiwa avec qui tu vas traiter les détailles du contrat.

Le jeune homme qui se tenait depuis tout à l'heure face à la baie se retourna vers elle quand leur regard se croisèrent les évènements de ce matin lui revient en mémoire. C'était lui le jeune arrogant de ce matin.

Cela ne l'étonnait plus qu'il fut si sur de lui et si arrogant d'après tous ce que les journaux racontaient. Il en avait bien le droit.

C'était elle, la jeune femme de ce matin et sûrement la jeune femme dont naruto parlait. Elle était effectivement très belle ! Il l'avait déjà remarquer mais il n'avait pas eu le loisir de l'admiré dans sa totalité.

Et dire que son frère aurait pu jouir de ce corps là ! Il en serait presque jaloux ! Presque !

Hinata était aussi très bien. Douce ! Gentille !Avec une timidité touchante ! Qui s'estompait avec le temps !

Mais la femme en face de lui n'avait rien d'une timidité touchante loin de là !

Sasuké cligna des yeux pour revenir à la réalité. Il tendit la main à sakura.

Enchanté Mlle Haruno, j'espère que notre collaboration sera fructueuse

moi de même répond-t-elle

Bien les formalités étant faites je dois vous laisser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend déclara Itachi.

Se tournant vers sakura il ajouta : - sakura c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir.

Tu parles pensa celle- ci tristement c'est surtout que ma visite te rapporte un paquet ! Oui ! Aussi non tu ne voudrais jamais me voir. Tu es bien trop heureux avec ta femme pensa t elle amèrement.

Itachi sortit de la pièce laissant seul les deux jeunes gens.

A peine sortit sakura demanda à sasuké :

puis – je voir le contrat ?

Sasuké lui tendit les papiers que naruto lui avait amené un instant plutôt ! Autant en finir le plus vite possible pensa sakura. Je n'ai pas envie de m'éternisé ici ! Plutôt retour dans ma chambre d'hôtel que de rester sous ce magnifique regard !

Et bien tous cela m'a l'air parfait dit sakura

Non ! Elle allait partir pensa sasuké et va savoir pourquoi cette pensée lui était insupportable !

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte il dit :

Cela cous direz d'en discuter devant un bon verre de vin ? est- ce lui qui venait de proposé cela non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait

Sakura en restât muet, elle ne savait pas quoi penser l'invitation était tentante ! Mais elle ne devait pas rester ce n'est pas bon pour elle ! Elle était fiancée après tout même si ce n'était pas désiré. Mais dans un autre sens si c'est pour parler travail elle se doit de dire oui ! Des excuses tous cela c'est juste qu'elle crève d'envie de resté avec lui !

Oui pourquoi pas…. Ces trois petits mots furent dits dans un souffle mais pas entendu dans les oreilles d'un sourd. (lol)

parfait déclara sasuké allons-y je vais vous emmener aux luxembourg (dsl manque d'inspiration pour un nom de café j'ai repris le nom de celui prés de chez moi )

sasuké entraîna la jeune femme avec lui et sortirent de son bureau.

Cela faisait 2h00 qu'il discutait sakura avait découvert qu'ils avaient plein de points communs. Ils aimaient tous les deux le même genre de nourriture. Ils aimaient tous les deux le même genre de musique. Ils s'en étaient à leurs 14 émes verres quand sakura décidât qu 'il était qu'elle rentre.

Mais sasuké la retient par le poignet :

tu ne veux pas rester encor un peu ?

tu crois que c'est raisonnable ?

En ta présence, je ne sais pas ce qui est raisonnable dit-il tous en ce rapprochant de son visage.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Si tu savais comme j'en ai eu envie pendant toute la journée depuis le moment ou je t'ai vu.

Sasuké ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable !

Pourquoi tu n'aime pas ?

Ce n'est pas sa ! On ne peut pas

Pourquoi ?

Sakura ne répondit pas mais se pressât plus contre sasuké.

je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que cela ne te déplaît pas

tais –toi déclara- t - elle tous en l'embrassant

je crois que l'on devrait trouvé un autre endroit pour faire ça.

Sakura savait que c'était de la folie mais elle en avait envie terriblement envie ! envie de lui ! oui ! Mais elle était fiancée. Mias que faire contre cette envie de lui. Et si c'était juste pour cette fois une fois une seul fois et cela lui passera ensuite !

a+ au prochain chapitre


	5. chapitre5

salut dsl déditer le chapitre si tard ;; non ne me frapper pas lol et oui les examens approche à grand pas je souhaite bonne chance pour ceux qui comme moi s'y prépare déjà c'est durrrr et pas motivant enfin je vous laisse lire ce chapitre bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre5**

Sasuké ouvrit la porte de son appartement et laissa entré sakura celle – ci tituba un peu sur ses jambes mais savait encor tenir debout.

Tu désir boire quelque chos……il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sakura l'avait embrassait.

Celle – ci se pressait contre lui désespérément comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il n'y a que toi que je désire répondit sakura.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à sasuké pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener vers sa chambre ou ils connurent tous les deux des moments de félicités.

Les rayons de soleil traversèrent la vitre pour caresser le visage de sakura. Ces cheveux roses retombant en cascade sur l'oreiller prenaient des reflets orangés que l'éclat du soleil révélait.

Elle était vraiment magnifique ! Sasuké n'en revenait pas ? Il avait remarqué que cette jeune demoiselle avait du tempérament mais il ne se doutait qu'elle puise être aussi exigeante et douce à la fois.

Mais maintenant qu'allaient –ils faire ce n'est pas comme s'ils sortaient ensemble ou qu'ils ont eu une relation durable. Il avait une petite amie après tout même s'il ne voulait pas la garder.

Et sakura avait-elle un petit ami ? Un Fiancé ? Un amant sûrement pas vu ce qu'il avait constaté hier ! Non pas qu'elle ne sache pas si prendre loin de là. Mais elle était vierge, le premier ! Il avait été le premier.

Pourquoi sakura l'avait-elle choisit pour être son premier amant ? N'avait-elle personne dans sa vie ? Non, belle comme elle l'était. Elle devait sûrement avoir un petit ami !

Non ! Il devait y avoir une autre raison.

Hmmmmm ! Il est quelle heure ?

sasuké se retourna pour admiré sa fleur de cerisier. Celle- se redressa brusquement en voyant sasuké.

Mais….mais… dit sakura.

Brusquement tous lui revient en mémoire. Le café. Le contrat. Les verres. L'appartement. Et puis le lit !Oui, elle était bien dans le lit du plus grand dragueur de new-york. Comment avait –elle put en arrivé là ? Comment allait-elle gérer cette situation ? ( Comment je vais tourner cette histoire ? Oui !).

Elle se tourna vers le radio –réveil 10h20

10h20 s'écria sakura. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

On n'est pas marié que je sache de plus je pensais qu'après la nuit mouvementée que l'on a eu, tu aurais voulut te reposer un peu.

Menteur, tu voulais en profiter encor un peu ! Oui ! Ne te voile pas la face comme sa lui chuchotât une petite voix intérieure. ( Dédoublement de la personnalité ? lol)

Sakura se précipita hors du lit repris ces vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et s'en ferma dans la salle de bain.

Sasuké se leva pris son boxer l'enfilât et se dirigeât vers la cuisine pour préparé du café. Sakura réapparut quelques instant plus tard. Les cheveux un peu humides mais retenus en une queue de cheval, elle s'installât derrière la table de la cuisine.

Veux – tu une tasse de café ?

Oui, je veux bien mais je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps. Je dois reprendre l'avion pour Boston et faire lire les ternes du contrat à mon père. Je te contacterais pour la suite des opérations.

Mais elle ne sait pas parler d'autre chose que de boulot, ma parole ! Il venait de passer la nuit ensemble ! Bon sang ! Ce n'était pas rien quand même !A ca non sakura, elle, elle parle boulot après avoir passé une nuit fabuleuse ! Car a n'en pas douté, ils avaient passé une nuit fabuleuse du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait mais étais le cas de sakura ?

De toute façon, ils avaient des choses à mettre aux points et pas que pour le boulot.

Sakura, je crois que nous devoir parler.

Il n'y a rien à dire ! Ce qui s'est passer hier ne devra plus se reproduire ! C'était l'erreur de pauvre ivrogne ! déclara –t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

Sasuké se figea sur place en entendant ces paroles alors pour elle tout cela n'était qu'une erreur ! Alors que pour lui c'était la plus fantastique qu'il ai passé avec une femme et c'est peu dire ! Car il en avait connu des femmes !

Bien dit-il d'un ton froid car non il ne lui montrerait pas qu'il était affecté par sa réaction ! Tu connais mon numéro en cas d'urgence puisque tu es pressée, je ne te retiens pas ! Tu sais où se trouve la porte ! Si tu veux en taxi, l'annuaire se trouve à coté du téléphone. Sur ce il tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Laissant saura seul et désorientée.

Alors c'était comme ça qu'il voyant les choses, il n'a même pas cherché à me retenir. Non ! Rien ! Juste un bien ! Et puis basta ! Pourquoi pas aussi un de toute façon tu n'espérais pas que j'allais te garder ! Elle aurait du s'en douté que peut-on espérer d'un play boy comme lui ! Il claquait des doigts et il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds ! Que représentait telles par rapport à tous cela rien ! Et sur ces pensées sombres, elle sortit de l'appartement de sasuké ainsi que de sa vie sentimentale.

a + au prochain chapitre


	6. chapitre6

salut voilà un new chapitre si il y a des fautes je n'en excuse car pour le moment c'est pas la grande force enfin voilà bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre6**

Sasuké arriva au bureau à 11h50 ! Sakura était partie, il y avait tous juste 1h00 et il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Elle lui manquait énormément c'était comme si une partie de lui venait de partie avec elle.

Ressaisie toi moi vieux, elle ne voulait pas de toi ! Elle te la fait clairement comprendre ! Bon sang et toi tu pense encor à elle ! Non ! Elle t'a rendu carrément fou d'elle pourtant tu r'étais promis de ne jamais tombé amoureux ! Amoureux ? Mais il ne l'était pas de sakura ! Rah ! Non mais à quoi il pensait !

Perdu dans ces pensées, il bouscula quelqu'un ( décidément il ne fait que cela ! lol)

Mais sasuké, tu ne peux pas faire attention ! Regarde devant toi aux lieux de penser à la jolie fille qui se trouve dans ton bureau ! Déclara naruto d'un ton enjoué.

La jolie fille dans mon bureau ? sakura serait - elle revenue sur sa décision ! C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que sasuké se dirigea précipitamment vers son bureau.

Amuse – toi bien, et après tu viendras dire que c'est moi qui drague au lieu de travaillé ! Cria naruto

Mais sasuké n'écoutait plus il entra dans le bureau de Milly.

Bonjour Milly dit –il tous en continuant sa route vers la porte de son bureau.

Bonjour, Mlle Jennifer attend dans votre bureau Monsieur déclara Milly la mine sombre.

Sasuké stoppa net son mouvement qu'avait –il espérer voir sakura dans son bureau. Tu rêve éveiller mon pauvre vieux !

Devant la mine sombre de son patron Milly demanda :

Voulez--vous que je m'en occupe ?

Non, merci Milly je dois m'en occuper moi –même déclara – t-il.

Même s'il savait que cela ferait un plaisir infini de mettre jennifer dehors ou de la voir en pleure. Sasuké savait que sa secrétaire adorée ne supportait pas la plus part de ces petites amies. Ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs de Itachi et de hinata même s'ils ne disaient rien, sasuké savait que tous les trois n'appréciaient pas sa vie de « dragueur « pour reprendre leurs ternes exacts. Mais il s'en moquait du moment que cela lui convenait.

Sasuké poussa un soupir et pénétra dans son bureau. Elle était là assise dans son siège dos à lui.

En entendant la porte se refermer, elle pivota sur son siège.

Sasuké chéri, te voilà enfin je me languissais de toi, mon chou.

Sasuké grimaça, il avait toujours eu horreur de ses petits surnoms.

Bonjour jeûner. Désolé, je n'ai pas pu te téléphoner, j'avais une affaire à régler.

Mais tu aurais pu le demander à Milly. Elle est la pour cela après tous. Dit-elle sur un ton méprisant.

Milly ne peut pas tous faire de plus se n'est pas de son ressort.

Désoler, mon chou je ne voulais pas te fâcher, oh tu n'es pas au courrant mais une de mes amies m'a dit que l'héritière de Haruno banque se trouvait à new –york ! J'aimerais bien la rencontrer peut –être pourrons nous devenir amie. Déclara-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Pour que tu puisses monter dans l'échelle sociale ! Mais bien sûr ! Et puis quoi encor ! De toute façon, je ne pense pas que tu puisses être appréciée d'elle ma pauvre.

Oui, je suis au courrant, je l'ai rencontrée hier nous avons un contrat avec eux. Du moins, c'est en court ! Dit sasuké d'un ton ennuyé.

Oh ! Et tu penses qu'il est possible de la rencontrée à nouveau ? Demanda t elle d'un ton suppliant !

Je ne sais pas, elle doit me rappeler pour de régler certains détailles. C'est possible.

Oh ! Se serait tellement bien que dirais tu si j'organisais une soirée pour fêté votre alliance ? Dans 2 semaines se serait bien ? Non ?

Je lui en parlerais si tu le désir

Et peut –être que bientôt se sera un autre genre d'union que l'on célèbrera dit –elle en lui faisant un clein d'œil.

Oui, possible dit-il dans un soupir

Bon, mon chou je dois te laisser si on veut que tous soit prêt cela ne se fera pas tout seul.

Elle l'embrassa et sortit avec son nuage de parfum qui l'entourait constamment. A n'en pas douté, elle était loin d'égaler sakura.

Sasuké soupira. Milly toqua. Tout en entrant de le bureau, elle déposa des dossier.

Monsieur itachi désirerait vous voir pour parler de l'affaire Haruno.

Bien Milly dit-il lui que j'arrive.

Bien monsieur, et celle – ci sortit de la pièce laissant sasuké seul avec ses pensées.

a + au prochain chapitre


	7. chapitre7

salut j'espére que vous allez bien miracle pour vous un new chapitre lol bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre7**

Et bien, mon vieux tu en fais une de ses têtes, je t'annonce que tu vas être parrain et que neji est fiancé et tu ne bronche même pas. Dit – itachi d'un ton enjoué.

Il était estomaqué. Oui ! Sakura ! Sa sakura allait se marier à neji hyuuga le cousin de sa belle – sœur.

C'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait rembarré dès le lendemain. Elle était fiancée.

Sasuké essaya de faire bonne figure et félicita vivement son frère en le taquinant

Et bien mon vieux seulement 2 mois de mariage et tu es déjà partit pour devenir père.

Et tu t'en plains ?

Non loin de là. Et bien c'est une annonce à fêté.

Et pour notre affaire ? Quand est –il ?

Itachi ne perdait jamais le Nord décidément.

Et bien Mlle haruno à repris le contrat et va le présenter à son père mais normalement tous devrait aller ! S'il y avait des changements Mlle Haruno nous préviendrions.

Bien donc nous avons trois événements à fêté dit itachi gaiement.

Oui, jennifer a proposé de faire une fête dans 2 semaines pour la réussite du contrat se sera l'occasion de déclaré officiellement le futur héritier Uchiwa ainsi que les fiançailles de Mlle Haruno dit sasuké d'un air tendu.

Excellente idée pour une fois j'approuve ta petite amie.

Tu es bien le seul pensa sombrement sasuké.

Enceinte ! Oui, elle était enceinte ! Elle portait l'enfant de sasuké uchiwa alors qu 'elle était fiancée à neji Hyuuga comment allait-elle-s'en sortir ? Qu'allait-elle dire cela à son père ? Bonjour papa, ta fille a couché avec un autre homme que son fiancé et en plus elle est enceinte de lui ! Il va faire un infarctus. Oui !

Comme elle ne se souvenait plus s'ils s'étaient protégés ou pas Sakura était aller chez le médecin pour se rassuré.

Et la nouvelle lui était tombée dessus. Elle était enceinte d'une semaine ½

Et elle devait revoir sasuké dans trois jours pour la soirée d'inauguration de l'alliance Haruno Uchiwa.

Et bien, il allait être servit si elle anonnçait qu'elle était enceinte.

Valait mieux pour le moment ne rien dire à personne. Décida – elle.

La salle était noire de monde ! Et quelle monde ? Toute la haute société des états unis se retrouvait ici, on s'étonnerait presque de ne pas retrouvé la reine d'Angleterre ! lol

Sakura balayât la salle du regard à la recherche de sa meilleure amie ino. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle. Elle aurait besoin de son soutien au moment de l'annonce et aussi elle ne pouvait garder ce secret en elle plus longtemps.

Que cherche – tu sakura tu ne devrais avoir dieu que pour moi ! Déclara Neji d'un ton enjoleur.

Je cherche ma meilleure amie répondit celle-ci tous en s'éloignant de lui un peu de lui.

On vit une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, arrivé vers elle accompagné d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noir et l'air renfrogné.

Galère ! ino, redis – moi encor combien de temps on doit rester à cette soirée ?

Ohhhh ! shika arrête de rouspété qu'est-ce que tu feras le jour de notre mariage ?

Salut sakura

Bonjour shikamaru ! Ino puis-je te parler ?

Quoi ! Tu vas me laisser tout seul ?

Mais non tu ne seras pas tout seul répondit ino tu seras avec Neji, vous n'aurez qu'a parlé finance ou science ce que tu veux vous trouverez bien quelques choses SVP ! dit-elle en se pressant contre lui

Shikamaru poussa un soupir

Aller va parler des nouveaux potins avec ta copine dit-il en l'embrassant.

Merci dit –elle en s'éloigant avec sakura.

Laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls.

Sasuké vit sakura de loin et s'excusa auprès de jennifer prétextant une affaire à réglé.

Il suivit la jeune femme vers la terrasse. Elle n'était pas seule s'il ne se trompait pas. Elle était avec la jeune ino Yamanaka.

Quoi ? S'exclama une voix stridente ! Sasuké supposa que c'était celle de ino.

Comment tu as pu en arrivé là ? Est – ce que tu l'as mis au courant au moins ?reprit-elle

NON ! Tu me vois arrivé vers sasuké et lui annoncé « Bonjour sasuké, j'ai considéré que notre aventure était une erreur et malheureusement pour toi. Il y a eu des conséquences. Je suis enceinte. » A j'imagine la scène.

Sakura était enceinte de lui ? Mais comment est-ce possible ( faut que je te l'explique sasuké ?lol)

Mais ne s'était-il pas protégé ? Non, il y a 3 fois ou dans leurs impatiences, il n'avait pas penser à ce protégé.

Mon dieu, il allait être père !

Hé oui sa fini la j'entend déjà les cri de protestation lol

a+ au prochain chapitre


	8. chapitre8

salut à vous jeunes lecteurs et lectrices (plus de lectrices que de lecteurs) je viens vous communique un nouveau chapitre bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre8**

Non ! Vraiment ! Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire ino aide –moi suppliât sakura.

Que veux – tu que je te dise sakura ? Tout ce que je peux te conseiller c'est de dire à Sasuké que tu porte son enfant ! Vas – tu seulement le garder cette enfant ? Sasuké retient sa respiration.

Bien évidemment que je vais garder cette enfant !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à sasuké pour intervenir. Il sortit de la pénombre et se dirigea vers les deux jeunes femmes.

je ne peux me résoudre à … dit sakura

Tu ne peux te résoudre à quoi m'annoncé que tu es enceinte ou que tu veux le garder et te marier avec néji même en étant enceinte d'un autre ? Déclara Sasuké froidement !

Tu as tout entendu ? Dit sakura qui venait de pâlir à l'entende de la voix de sasuké.

Je crois que je vais vous laisser déclara ino

Oui et je crois que j'ai bien fait car d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu ne m'aurais rien dit ! Accusa-t-il.

Je n'en sais rien si tu crois que c'est si simple.

Une relation n'est jamais simple.

Et c'est toi qui ose me dire, si je me souviens bien, tu es le seul homme qui puisse garder une femme moins de 2 jours ? Non ? Dit-elle sarcastique.

Là n'est pas le problème sakura ? Nous allons devoir assumer nos responsabilités !

Et que me proposes – tu ! De nous marier peut-être ?

S'il faut en arriver là, oui !( quelle demande romantique--!)

Tu me dis cela comme si c'était une obligation. Je ne te force à rien !

Si tu crois que je vais te laisser te marier à neji ! Tu te trompe ! Personne d'autre que nous ne pourrons élever notre enfant ! Tu m'entends ! Déclara-t-il avec véhémence.

Je ne me marierais ni avec toi ni avec personne d'autre !

Et sur cette dernière parole sakura s'enfuit en pleurant.

Sakura attend ! sasuké voulut la rattraper mais elle s'était déjà fondue dans la masse.

Sasuké soupira en retourna vers les convives.

* * *

Dans l'ombre une jeune personne Fulminait !Comment avait-il pu lui faire cela ?

Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Cette petite impertinente lui avait volé son bonheur !

Elle allait se venger !Elle allait lui voler le sien.

* * *

Dans la salle.

Itachi se leva de son siège pour faire une annonce.

Mes chéres amis, je tiens à vous remercier d'être venu pour fêté l'association Haruno Uchiwa. Mais je tiens à vous annoncer deux autres nouvelles.

La première étant que ma femme ici présente attend notre premier enfant.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent dans la salle.

je vous remercie beaucoup. La deuxiéme bonne nouvelle étant que neji le cousin de ma femme va bientôt se marier avec Mlle Sakura haruno.

Les applaudissements reprirent de plus belle ainsi que des murmures d'approbations.

Comment une pute dans son genre peut épouser un homme aussi charmant que Neji Hyuuga ? Alors que tous se qu'elle pense à faire est de s'envoyer en l'air avec le petit ami d'une autre et de surcroît fait tous pour tomber en enceinte ! s'exclama une voix vibrante de colère.

Un léger murmures d'indignation se fît entendre .

Tandis que sakura blêmit sous l'affront.

Je vous demande svp un peu de calme et de silence ! s'exclama Itachi d'une voix tranchante et froide qui fît sursauté sa femme et calma le tumulte qui se déroulait dans la salle.

De quelle droits vous permettez vous d'insulté Mlle haruno ? De plus en vous cachant derrière la foule.

Sur les paroles d'Itachi la foule s'écarta pour laisser apraraitre l'accusateur qui n'était autre que….

(la suite au prochain épisode je vais me faire tuer par les lecteurs mais il faut laisser du suspense)

chapitre trés court je sais je suis en léger manque d'inspiration mais je ne l'arréterasi pas pour autant je veux faire cette fic jusqu'aux bout et j'y arriverais même si elle prend du temps a+ au prochain chapitre.


	9. chapitre9

saluta tous et a toutes voilà un new chapitre pas trés long dsl on approche a grand pas des exam et oui on est déjà au mois de mai ouinnnn lol bon courage pour ceux qui bosse sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre9**

Jennifer

Mais mon très chère itachi, je ne me cache pas ! S'exclama -t-elle avec un regard hautin.

Et si tu veux plus ample explication demande à ton très cher frère c'est lui le père après tout !

Des murmures s'élevèrent encor.

Silence SVP. Dit itachi d'une voix neutre mais forte pour être entendue se retournant vers Sasuké : Alors ? Explique - moi !

Oui ! Sakura est enceinte et je suis le père de l'enfant !

Des murmures désolants s'éleva encor( sa devient lourd a la long VOS GUEULES LES MOUETTES excusez moi reprenons)

J'ai demandé Sakura en mariage mais celle - ci la rejetée.

Et je la rejetterais encor, si tu crois que je vais me marier avec toi juste parce que je suis enceinte. tu te trompe lourdement déclara -t-elle.

Non ! Effectivement tu préfère te marier par intérêt dit-il d'un ton méprisant.

De toute façon, il n'est plus question que j'épouse Mllle Haruno si elle est enceinte d'un autre Déclara Neji d'un ton neutre et calme. ( pas perturber pour un sous lui )

Tant mieux car ce n'était pas mon intention ! Dit -elle sèchement.

Voilà tes plans réduits à néant ma chère et que compte - tu faire ? Demanda mielleusement jennifer.(j'ai horreur des gens qui parle comme sa sa me donne envie de les tapé)

Si tu parle de sasuké et neji ! Tu peux te les garder et pour ta gouverne, je n'étais pas au courant de ton existence. De plus je n'étais pas décider à épouser neji. Dans un sens dit-elle en regardant tour à tour sasuké et jennifer. Vous m'avez rendu un fier service, Toi en me mettant enceinte et toi en déclarant la vérité à tout le monde je ne serais pas forcée d'épouser quelqu'un que je n'aime pas pour avoir un héritier.

Et elle partit en courant vers la sortie de la salle.

Assez, elle en avait assez de cette pièce étouffante, de tous ses gens qui se permettaient de juger sans connaître les détailles de la situation. Sasukéla rettrapa trés rapidement.

On en a pas ternimer

pour moi si! t'as demande de marige tu peux de la...

Ne deviens pas grossiére svp

pourquoi toi tu peux te permettre de m'insulter en public et moi je ne pourrais pas le faire en privé! d'éclara-t-elle avec véhémence.

je ne t'ai pas insulter.

non pratiquement pas tu t'es juste permis de le faire sous convert!

sakura partit comme ca on ira pas loin

mais je veux aller nul par avec toi!

sasuké soupira

tu devars m'épouser quoi que tu dis!

ah oui ! et qui va m'y forcer? toi ? tu 'n'oserais pas!

Ton pére déclara t-il froidement et le visage fermer.

sakura se figea sur place pas par le regard sombre de sasuké non (héhé pour une fois il ne fait pas effet lol) son pére ce simple allusion avait d'éclancher en elle un déluge de craintes.

qu'allait dire son pére quand elle lui annoncerais qu'elle est enceinte?

et que en plus elle ne voulait pas se marier au pére de l'enfant?

que neji ne voulait plus l'épouser?

sakura soupira, elle y penserais demain!

je vais rentrer chez moi! déclara -t-elle

sasuké la reteni encor.

je ne te laisserais pas l'affronter seul.

mais tu n'as pas le choix.Je me suis toujours débrouiller toutes seul avant je ne vois pas pourquoi maintenant cela changerais.

sur cela elle tourna les talons et partit vers sa voiture.

de retour chez elle ,elle poussa un long soupir.

Comment annoncer la nouvelle à son pére? bah, elle verrais cela demain.

Et elle se résolut a se coucher sur ces bonnes paroles( cela me rappelle moi quand je pense quand est-ce que je vais étudier et je pense toujourson verras demain).

une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre.

Le réveil pensa sakura en se presipitent hors du lit.

Non! le téléphone.

Allo? Sakura Haruno à l'appareil.

Sakura, je veux te voir aujourd'hui à 10h00 à mon bureau. Ces mots promoncer par son pére d'un ton froid n'annoncait rien de bon.

bien je serais là déclara -t-elle d'un ton aussi froid .

elle racrochat. son pére devait être au courant. Neji avait du s'emprecer de l'annoncer à son pére. Bah c'étais une bonne accasion de lui dire ces quatres véritées. Et si il la virait elle aurait vite fait de retrouver du travail! Sakura tous en pensant à ce qu'elle allait dire à son pére, se prépara.

Elle descendit prendre sa voiture et se dirigeat vers le bureau de son pére.

arriver devant le bâtiment, elle entra par les portes coulissantes et se dirigeat vers la sercrétaire celle-ci la saluat et lui dit que son pére l'attendait dans son bureau.

Sakura la remercia d'un sourire et pris l'assenceur. Au furent et à mesure que l'ascenseur montait son engoise grandisait avec elle.

Elle inspira profondément, et pénétrat dans la piéce qu'elle choque elle resut quand elle se rendit compte qu'une personne se trouvait en face de son pére et pas n'importe quelle personne.

a+ au prochain chapitre


	10. chapitre10

salut a tous ce chapitre c'est fait attendre et oui je dois avouer que je n'avance pas vraiment trés vite-- vu que j'ai mes exam dans 2semaines déjà ouinnn enfin bon voila le news chap pas trés long je sais je remercie toutes le personnes qui mon laissez des commentaires dsl je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de répondre sur ce je vous laisse lire bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre10**

sasuké uchiwa.

C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir dans cette pièce.

entre et ferme la porte stp demanda son père.

Bien sur pensa -t-elle il ne faut pas que ce déshonneur s'ébruite déjà que la haute société était au courant il ne manquerait plus que les employés le soi aussi.

Sakura s'assit sur le canapé. Sasuké lui étant assit en face du bureau de son père ou

Celui-ci se situait. Donc elle se trouvait derrière Sasuké. Oh il y avait bien un siége

A côté de sasuké mais elle ne voulait pas se trouver à côté de lui. Réaction puérile

Oui ! Mais nécessaire.

bon, je crois savoir d'après M.Uchiwa que tu es enceinte déclara M.Haruno.

Comme d'habitude son père ne tournait pas autour du pot c'est d'ailleurs ce trait de

Caractère qui avait fait de son père un homme d'affaire accomplit.

Oui dit sakura très encline à déballer des détails.

M.Uchiwa tient à prendre ses responsabilités.

Et moi, je ne tiens pas à me marier.

Son père lui lança un regard noir. Qui signifiait bien que le refus n'était pas admit !

Bien, je propose d'organiser, le mariage dans un mois.

Et moi, je propose à jamais.

Sakura ne fait pas de caprice stp. Son père avait presque hurlé.

Je ne fais pas de caprice, je gère juste ma vie comme je l'entends.

Tu appelle cela gérer ta vie, ma pauvre fille tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon pour toi ! Cracha son père.

Tu ne sais pas que les gens du beau monde te juge pour un rien. Tu risque d'être exclue pour cela.

Et bien je serais exclue.

Je te couperais les vivres. Tu ne trouveras du travail nul part car à chaque fois je ferais en sorte que l'on ne te prenne pas. De toute façon je pense que même sans mon intervention, tu ne trouveras pas de travail.

Il n'avait pas tord sakura devait l'admettre. Si elle n'a pas de travail, elle aura du mal à élever son enfant.

Et sasuké voudra absolument la soutenir financièrement ou rééditer la demande en mariage. Tous ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était se résigner. M.Uchiwa voulait qu'elle devienne sa femme, elle allait le devenir. Mais, il s'en mordra les doigts. Il la suppliera même de divorcer.

Bien, si c'est comme cela que tu le prends, je suis forcée d'accepter. Elle se leva. Je vous laisse faire le reste, je dois aller voir Ino.

Et bien, vous devrez annuler car nous allons aller chercher votre bague.

Ah Non ! Il n'allait pas déjà lui dire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Ils n'étaient pas encor fiancés officiellement qu'il voulait déjà gérer sa vie.

Et bien cela, attendra dit-elle.

Sakura, tu feras ce que Sasuké te demande.

Et voilà, il ne faut pas non plus que je m'incline et que je lui dise oui mon seigneur !Sakura avait envie de hurler !

Bien ! Père dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Ne sois pas si insolente Sakura. Tonna-t-il.

Sakura sortit du bureau tous en fulminent. Sasuké derrière elle ,salua son père et la suivit.

Je t'ai connue plus chaleureuse dit-il d'un ton ironique.

Je ne te savais pas un humour si fin.

Tu t'y feras vite. Dit-il avec un petit sourire

Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me contrôler aussi facilement.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela soit facile, Sakura. J'ai essayer d'être gentil avec toi.

Oh ! excuse-moi. C'était tellement gentil de ta part de demander une pauvre fille comme moi ! Alors qu'il y a plein de belles étourdies qui tournent autour de toi et qui sont plus docile que moi.

Sakura, allons chercher ta bague et puis on aura plus qu'a ce revoir pour l'annonce officiel de nos fiançailles.

Jusqu'à notre mariage !oui !

très bien mais n'espére pas que je vais être plus gentille pour ça.

Cela je n'en doute pas !

a+ au prochain chapitre


	11. Chapter 11

Salut à tous je sais sa fait lgtps mais avec mes examens les vacs et comme ne plus j'ai des examens de passages-- c'est pas la joie dans les chaumières si je puis dire-- enfin bref je vous mets ce long chapitre car je ne sais pas qd j'aurais encore le tps d'en poster un autre mais on se rapproche de la fin méme si j'ai pas trop d'idée pour la fin mais je trouverais bien alors voila bonne merde pr ceux comme qui repasse une seconde ses et je remercie tous le monde pour vos encouragemeznt et vos commentaires et dsl pour les fautes d'orthographes

CHAPITRE11

Sasuké ruminait toujours ces sombres pensées en rentrant à son bureau.

Pourquoi Sakura était-elle aussi réticente à leur union ? Il était riche pourtant plus riche encore que Neji.

Et il n'était pas repoussant non -plus. Peut-être étais le faite qu'il n'était pas l'héritier de la lignée et qu'il ne dirigeait pas directement l'entreprise.

Sasuké, était sur que s'il s'alliait ne serait-ce qu'en affaire, il ferait des merveilles. Sakura était une jeune femme intelligente et ambitieuse, douée pour les chiffres.

Quant au côté relationnel de leur histoire, leur entente sexuelle n'était plus a démontré.

- Bonjour, monsieur Sasuké dit milly avec un sourire.

Bonjour répondit sasuké distraitement.

Avez-vous lu les journaux ?

Non ! Pourquoi ?

Je pense que cela ne vous plaira pas déclara milly la mine sombre.

Elle traversa le bureau en déposant les journaux.

" Alliance professionnelle et privée pour Mlle Haruno et M.Uchiwa "déclara l'un. un autre disait " Mlle haruno touche le jackpot tant professionnellement qu'en privé "

Sasuké jeta rageusement les journaux dans la pièce. Quand, il était aller voir le père de sakura il n'avait pas pensé à regarder les journaux ! Peut-être était ce la raison pour laquelle, le père de sakura avait l'air heureux que sasuké prenne ces responsabilités.

Me permettez-vous de vous présenter mes sincères félicitations ?Déclara milly avec un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Je préférerais une tasse de café. Déclara sasuké la mine renfrognée.

Bien monsieur.

Et milly sortit chercher la tasse de café.

Sakura déambulait des les rues de new York. Et voilà encore une fois c'est son père qui avait gagné et obtenu ce qu'il désirait. En premier lieu un héritier et en second un gendre avec une bonne fortune. Il n'avait plus qu'a espéré que " sa très chère fille adorée " engendre un garçon. Sakura était lasse de tous cela elle n'attendait qu'une chose qu'elle se réveille de ce cauchemar.

Mais le réveil ne vient pas. Au contraire il en pire car au détour de la rue, elle croisa Jennifer toujours aussi jolie et arrogante aussi.

Oh ! Mais qui voilà n'est- ce pas la garce qui vole les petits copains des autres ? Mlle j'ai tellement de mal a me trouvé un fiancer qu'il faut demander à papa de m'en trouver ?

Bonjour a toi aussi jennifer dit-sakura avec un soupir de résignation.

Tiens mlle n'est-ce pas d'humeur a de la répartie ou bien tu n'en as jamais eu ?

Jennifer, je comprends que je t'ai fait souffrir mais ce n'était pas volontairement de plus sasuké ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait eu une petite amie.

Quand – même tu étais fiancée dit-elle avec dédain.

Je le sais mais c'était des fiançailles arrangées par mon père je ne l'ai pas voulut

Oh ! Pauvre petite fille et je devrais te plaindre ? Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Non, en apparence tu devrais peut-être même m'envie dit-elle tristement

Oh ! Ne joue pas cette comédie avec moi, je sais très bien ce que tu recherchais en jetant ton dévolu sur sasuké. Tu n'as pas réussit à obtenir itachi alors tu te retourne sur sasuké ! Tu n'as pas admit le fait de te faire jeter. Alors tu désir te venger. Cracha-t-elle.

Si c'est ce que tu pense. Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ! Déclara-t-elle froidement.

Sur ce elle tourna les talons.

Jennifer elle fulminait, elle n'allait sûrement pas s'en sortir comme ça. Si elle croyait que son petit discourt de petite fille riche martyrisée par son père allait l'attendrire elle se trompait largement.

Naruto passa la tête par l'entre bâillement de la porte. Et vis son ami pencher sur une pile de dossier avec l'air contrarier les rares fois ou il l'avait vu dans les couloirs il a bordé toujours cette mine soucieuse. Il faut dire qu'avec ce que naruto avait pu lire dans les journaux, sasuké avait de quoi être préoccuper.

Mais celui-ci fut convaincu qu'il n'y avait pas que cela.

Salut mister, tu viens avec moi grignoter un bout j'ai la dalle. De plus cela te changera les idées. Déclara naruto avec un grand sourire.

Sasuké releva la tête et regarda son ami avec des yeux mornes.

-oui tu as peut-être raison. Il ferma son dossier et se leva de sa chaise.

Oula pensa naruto. S'il ne m'enguirlande pas parce que je n'ai pas frappé à la porte. C'est que la, il y a un gros problème. Se dit-il tous en refermant la porte derrière son ami.

Sasuké regardait par la fenêtre pendant que son ami naruto draguait la serveuse qui prenait leur commande comme à son habitude naruto commanda en grande quantité.

-Alors déclara celui –ci alors que la jeune serveuse s 'éloignait. C'est quoi le problème ?

Je croyais que tout le monde le savait ? Dit sasuké avec un sourire en coin.

Ah ! Pas ce jeu là avec moi stp sasuké je te connais trop. " Un peu trop à mon avis " pensa sasuké.

Bon, c'est sakura !

Ah c'est vaste comme sujet sa ! Quoi ? C'est ses siens qui ne sont pas assez gros ? Elle est chiante ? Elle te déplait ? Moi, si tu la veux pas. Je la veux bien dit-il avec un grand sourire.

C'est pas sa. Rien de tous cela, c'est même le contraire elle est parfaite.

Ben alors quoi ?

Elle est enceinte.

Ah ? De son ancien fiancé. Là, oui ! Sa ce corse.

Non de moi !

Naruto ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson sortit de l'eau.

Ben la mon vieux tu me bleuf. Ben c'est quoi alors le problème.

Ben sakura, ne veut pas m'épouser. Son père l'y a forcé et elle n'est pas très encline à me pardonner d'être aller voir son père.

Ben sa s'est bien la première à se refuser de t'épouser. Présente -la moi je sens que je vais l'adorer.

C'est pas drôle naruto, loin de là.

Escuse-moi. Mais tu dois bien avouer que c'est la première fille qui refuse de vouloir se marier avec toi. D'habitude c'est même elles qui font pour t'y pousser.

Oui, je le sais figure –toi jennifer n'arrêtait pas de faire des allusions dans ce sens là.

Tiens, en parlant d'elle qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ? Elle a du très mal le prendre le faite que tu l'ai laisser tomber.

C'est peu dire, elle a fait un scandale pendant la fête. Mais comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas venu au faite ? Tu étais invité que je sache ?

Oh ! Tu sais moi et les fêtes mondaines ! Mais ne change pas la conversation, toi ! Alors comme ça tu as laissez tomber jennifer dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Oh ! Mon chère je te la déconseille ne serre-ce que pour ton portefeuille que je te dis cela. Cette fille est une vraie poupée Barbie.

Tant que j'en ai pour mon argent dit naruto avec un sourire.

Sasuké le regarde surpris :

-ne me dit pas que tu veux sortir avec elle !

Naruto éclata de rire :

Mais non, je disais cela pour plaisanté au moins tu ne tire plus une tête de déterré.

Sasuké éclata de rire lui aussi mais s'arrêta net quand il l'a vit.

Naruto s'arrêta aussi et suivit le regard de sasukè.

Hé ! Ben dit donc joli petit lot.

Ce joli petit lot comme tu dis est ma futur femme.

Et tu te plains.

Sakura avait faim et décida de rentré dans le premier restaurant qui passait. Après tous maintenant elle devait se nourrir pour deux.

Elle rentra dans la salle et demanda à la serveuse s'il y avait une table de libre celle-ci l'y conduisit.

Sakura s'installa sur sa chaise quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver face à sasuké.

- Décidément ce n'est pas mon jour dit-elle en soupirant

Tout le plaisir est pour moi de te revoir sakura.

Il regarda sa main gauche et remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas la bague qu'il venait de lui acheter ce matin.

Tu ne porte pas ta bague lui fit-il remarquer.

Nous ne sommes pas encore fiancer Sasuké.

Mais cela ne va pas tarder de plus je ne veux pas que n'importe qui crois que tu sois libre.

Ne t'en fais pas je crois qu'après l'annonce passée dans le journal tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas libre.

Elle se retourna pour se concentré sur la carte qu'un serveur venait de lui apporter.

Visiblement tout le monde n'était pas encore au courant puisque le serveur venait de gratifier sakura d'un sourire plus que suggestif.

- Viens dîner à ma table. dit-il. il avait prononcé ces paroles comme un ordre et non comme une demande.

Sakura se retourna prête à décliner cette pseudo demande de manière très sèche mais la manière donc sasuké la regardais d'une manière si douce et tendre. Un regard qui la fit fondre.

d'accord dit-elle d'une petite voix

sasuké en fut étonner lui-même il savait qu'il aurait dû formuler sa demande plus gentiment mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être en colère contre le regard de tous ses hommes. Comment osaient-ils regarder sa sakura ? Mais depuis quand sakura était-elle devenue si importante pour lui ? Depuis qu'elle va devenir ta femme ! S'écria une petite voix. Sa femme avant quand il devait s'imaginer marier à une femme cela lui fessait peur maintenant s'est l'inverse il a peur de perdre sakura. Il ne veut plus qu'elle soit loin de lui.

Hé ! Sasuké tu pourrais au moins nous présenter s'écria naruto qui les voyais arriver.

Oh ! Euh…oui ! Euh…sakura vois-ci naruto uzumaki. Naruto vois-ci sakura haruno.Naruto est comptable dans l'entreprise et c'est aussi mon meilleur ami.

Enchantée M.Uzumaki déclara sakura avec un sourire tout en lui tendant la main.

Oh ! Pas besoin de monsieur après tous nous allons nous voir souvent déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle s'installa à leur table et commanda. Naruto lança la conversation.

Tout en parlant Sakura remarqua que naruto était totalement opposé à sasuké. Il était aussi blonde que sasuké était noir. Beaucoup plus joviale que celui-ci. Grand avec beaucoup d'humour, il était très mignon mais n'avait pas ce côté charismatique que sasuké avait. Mais il était très plaisant si elle avait du choisir son fiancer. Elle aurait peut-être choisit un homme comme lui.

Et quand comptez vous vous marier ?

Cette question ramena Sakura à la réalité et attendit la réponse de sasuké.

Hum ! Le père de sakura aimerais que cela se fasse le plus vite possible. Il a dit que cela se ferais sûrement dans une semaine.

Tu me prends comme témoin j'espère. Déclara naruto mi-sérieux mi-amuser.

Bien sûr répondit sasuké très sérieusement.

Et vous connaissez déjà le nombre d'invité qu'il y aura ?

Ben plus ou moins !

Et il y aura des célibataires ?

Sûrement mais ne t'en fais pas j'ai demandé qu'on inscrive sur les invitations qu'il y avait un individu potentiellement dangereux qui sera invité à la cérémonie et nous recommandions aux jeunes célibataires de rester chez elle.

Sasuké il faut faire enfermer ce malade comment veux-tu que je me trouver une petite amie s'il y a un malade dans la salle elles vont toutes être inquiètes. Je t'avais dit qu'on ne devait pas inviter ton frère mais tu ne m'écoute jamais.

Sasuké faillit tomber de sa chaise. Sakura rit au éclat. Et naruto se demanda se qu'il y avait de drôle.

Enfin bon naruto, il va falloir que nous y allions je te rappelle que nous avons du boulot.

Bien patron ! Sakura au plaisir de vous revoir.

Moi de même. Dit sakura avec un sourire.

Sasuké se pencha légèrement vers sakura. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux croyant recevoir un baiser.

Mais sasuké se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue.

A toutes à l'heure dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Sasuké retourna à ses occupations en soupirant. Sakura avait l'air d'apprécier naruto un peu trop d'ailleurs au goût de sasuké mais sasuké n'avait pas a s'en fair car naruto ne le trahirait jamais sa il en étais sur.

Sasuké s'affalât sur son siège. Il était las et n'avait vraiment pas envie de travailler. Il entendit des éclats de voix et jennifer entra en défonçant pratiquement la porte.

J'ai a te parlé dit – elle avec un magnifique sourire. Mais milly ne voulait pas me laisser entrer.

Je sais. C'est moi qui lui ai dit de ne laisser personne me déranger pendant que je travaille. "Même si je n'avais pas vraiment envie de travailler "pensa-t-il.

Je ne te dérangerais que quelque minute.

" mais bon sur elle me prend pour qui je la connais depuis pas mal de temps pour savoir qu'elle met toujours une éternité "

Je t'écoute mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors fais court.

Tu n'es pas s'en savoir que sakura a faillit se fiancer à ton frère.

Et où veux - tu en venir ? Demanda sasuké soupçonneux.

Voyons sasuké serais - tu naïf ? Elle a jeté son dévolus sur toi pour se venger voyons. Parce que itachi n'a pas voulut d'elle pour se venger , elle veut gâcher ta vie et mettre la main sur la fortune des uchiwa.

Sasuké la regardât perplexe.

Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit manipulatrice à ce point.

Sasuké ouvre les yeux voyons, elle était fiancée à neji. Pourquoi aurait-elle couché avec toi pour te jeter ? Et comme par hasard, elle tombe enceinte ensuite.(oh le hasard c'est moi lol).

Sasuké resta figea comme foudroyer par la raison.

Mais oui il est vrai que durant leur première entrevue sakura avait jeté des regards bizarres sur itachi. Eprouvait-elle des sentiments pour itachi ? Voulait-elle se venger de l'insulte que itachi lui avait fait en ruinant l'avenir de son frère ?Non sa il ne le pensait pas mais peut – être qu'elle voulait se rapprocher d'itachi pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments puissants qui l'on poussée vers lui du à sa ressemblance avec son frère !

Oui c'était cela mais maintenant que le mal étais fait elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle voulait un enfant oui celui d'itachi mais à la place elle a eu le sien. Et malheureusement sasuké était pour là le lui rappeler que s'était son fils et mon celui dont elle était amoureuse. C'est cela qui la contrariait.

Merci jennifer, effectivement tu viens de m'ouvrir les yeux. Dit-il avec un air lugubre.

Bien déclara celle-ci avec un sourire mauvais. Je suppose maintenant que tu vas annuler le mariage.

Non déclara-t-il sobre car même si elle est comme cela. Elle reste la mère de mon enfant. Et je ne tiens pas a ce que mon enfant vive sans père.

Mais tu n'as qu'a la faire avorter et puis qu'en bien même elle peut se débrouiller sans toi ? Non ? Sasuké pense à nous dit –elle piteusement.

Sasuké en entendant ce qu'elle venait de suggéré rentra dans une colère noire.

Jennifer, moi je vais te faire une meilleure suggestion.

Oui dit-elle pleine d'espoir et ne prenant pas compte du ton un peu coléreux de sasuké.

Prend cette porte et ne réparait plus jamais devant moi. Et ca c'est un conseil crois-moi. Te rends- tu compte de ce que tu dis ?

Mais, je ne te comprends pas sasuké. ! Dit-elle tristement.

Non pour cela il faudrait que tu aie un cœur et tu n'en pas jennifer. Pour toi, il n'y a que le profit qui compte et ta position sociale. LA personne que tu as décrite tous à leur se n'était pas sakura mais toi oui toi tu es capable de ce genre de chose mais sakura pas assena-t-il avec colère.

Mais tu es devenu fou ! Déclara celle-ci.

Oui, je suis fou. Fou d'une femme qui ne ressent rien pour moi. En déclarant c'est parole il se rendit compte de l'étendue des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour sakura. Il l'aimait oui il l'aimait comme un fou même si elle était amoureuse de son frère cela lui était égal du moment qu'elle restait prés de lui.

Mais tu ne va pas me dire que tu es amoureux d'elle toi ? Dit-elle incrédule.

Hé ! Bien si dit-il va un ton désespéré.

Ce n'est pas possible.

Jennifer sort d'ici et laisse –moi. Ne cherche même plus à me contacter oublie – moi se sera mieux.

Sasuké tu ne fais pitié.

….

Sur ce elle partit en claquant la porte. En laissant un sasuké abattus.

Ben voila la suite au prochain chapitre je sais pas qd je pourrais l'écrire mit le poster dsl je sais je suis pas un auteur très compétent dsl ; ; mais avec mes études c'est dur enfin bon je peux vous dire déjà que j'ai une autre idée de fiction mais c'est en court de développement et dsl de vous le dire mais se sera encore un sakura sasuké avec peut – être d'autre couple dans l'histoire je sais pas encors bis a ts a plus


	12. Chapter 12

bonjour bonjour, je sais cela fait vachement longtemps mais étant donner que j'avais rater mon année-- et que mon pc m'a lacher plus d'une fois j'ai vraiment eu du mal pour écrire ce chapitre enfin bon passons je remercie chaudement les personnes qui n'ont soutenue pour la fin de ce chapitre et toute les personnes qui m'ont envoyer des reviews merchi bcps bcps bcps alors voila je vou!s laisse avec ce chapitre. si j'ai des reviews demandant un épilogue j'en ferais peut-être un. sur ce je vous laisse lire.

* * *

chapitre 12

sasuké était anéantit même si ce qu'il avait découvert était vrai.

il n'arrivait pas à détester sakura! oui, elle était amoureuse de son frère!

oui! elle avait coucher avec lui parce qu'il lui ressemblait.

Mais elle n'en était pas moins charmant et magnifique et elle restait quand même la mère de son enfant.

sasuké était las de toute cette histoire et décida d'aller en parler directement à sakura quitte à ce qu'elle lui confirme sa théorie.

sasuké ce leva pris sa veste et sortit de son bureau pour ce rendre chez sakura.

sakura était fatiguée.

elle venait de passer le reste de sa journée à faire du shopping pour trouver un cadeaux de mariage pour ino.

Elle remontait les escaliers de sa résidance quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand.

une voix grave dit: chérie, je suis rentrer.

sasuké soupira sakura " il ne manquait plus que lui après cette journée arassante".

sakura descendit les escaliers pour ce retrouver en face de son futur mari. elle eu un haut le coeur en constatant que celui-ci était toujours aussi séduisant.

" pourquoi n'est-il pas moins sexy? ce serait moins dur d'être désagréable avec lui"

Qu'es-tu venu faire ici?

Et c'est comme cela que tu accuielle ton futur mari?  
Nos fiançailles ne sont pas encors officielle alors arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire ou de me critiquer! hurla sakura.

Elle était fatiguer et a bout de nerf elle n'en pouvait plus jennifer l'enervait son pére l'énervait et sasuké aussi a toujours vouloir lui dicter sa conduite.

Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'énerver et je te prierais de baisser le ton. j'étais juste venu pour te parler.

VOILA TU TE PERMET ENCORS DE ME DIRE CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE MAIS JE N AI PAS ENVIE DE DISCUTER AVEC TOI SASUKE.

Et elle partit en courant dans les escaliers. sasuké la suivit.

Mais au moment d'arriver à la porte de sa chambre sakura ressentit une vive douleur dans le bas ventre.

Sakura se recroquevilla sur elle-même les armes aux yeux.

Sasuké s'approcha d'elle inquiêt

Sakura?

Sa...su...ké... j'ai... ma..l...

Sasuké sortit son portable et appella une ambulence. sakura s'agrippa a sa manche.

Sa...suké... je... ne..veux pas...le perdre... le bébé... je ne... veux pas.

Chut la chut ca va aller il la pris dans ses bras tous en priant pour que les ambulances se dépechent d'arriver.

Quelques minutes plus tard les ambulances arrivérent et emmenérent sakura.

Celle-ci avait le teint trés pâle et s'était évanouie un peu avant l'arrivée des ambulances.

Sasuké était inquiet tant pour le bébé que pour sakura.

Quand il arrivérent au urgence sakura fut tout de suite prise en charge par un medecin.

Sasuké dut patienter dans la salle d'attente.inquiet pour se calmer il décidat d'appeller son frère et le pére de sakura ainsi que sa meilleur amie.

Son frére arriva le premier avec naruto, suivit de peu par ino et shikamaru.

Sasuké tourner dans la salle d'attente comme un lion en cage. Son frère essaya de le calmer mais rien n'y fit. naruto restait assis étanant trés calme. ino assis a l'autre bout de la piéce inquiet elle se tritutrait les mains shikamaru à côté d'elle essayant de la calmer.

le pére de sakura arriver une heure après le coup de file de sasuké.

Trés calme il rentra dans la salle d'attente et demanda à sasuké:

A-t-elle perdu le bébé?

Ino en entendant la question posée sur un ton trés froid et la maniére d'écontracté dont le pére était arriver la mis hors d'elle.

elle bondit sur ces pieds et hurla

COMMENT OSER POSER CETTE QUESTION DE CETTE MANIERE N' ETES VOUS PAS INQUIET POUR VOTRE FILLE? VOUS N'AVEZ JAMAIS VRAIMENT FAIT ATTENTION A ELLE? VOUS NE VOUS PROCCUPIER QUE DE VOTRE PETITE PERSONNE.

ino calme-toi demanda shikamaru

NON JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si sakura ne s'est pas s'occuper d'elle-même! décréta froidement son pére.

sasuké qui jusque là n'avait rien dit ce retourna vers le pére de sakura.

M. Haruno malgrès tous le respect que je vous doit je vous prierais de ne plus parler de ma futur femme de cette façon.

le pére de sakura luijeta un regard froid.

mon chére garçon si elle n'a plus le bébé votre futur mariage n'a plus de raison d'être et les fiançailles interronpuent seront rééditer.

en entendant cela sasuké entra dans une rage folle

SAKURA NE SE MARIERA AVEC PERSONNE D'AUTRE QUE MOI! EST-CE CLAIRE?

le pére de sakura d'habitude imperturbable eu un geste de recule. mais il se repris rapidement.

et d'écréta: faites comme bon vous semble pour ma part de n'ai plus de fille. et il parit sans se retourner.

Ouaw! petit frère sur ce coup la je suis estomaquer. déclara itachi assis comme deux rond de flan les yeux exorbités.

Naruto eu un petit sourire en coin."cette fille l'a vraiment changer et j'aime bien ce qu'il est devenu je désespérais qu'il trouve une compagne digne de lui et qui le rende aussi dingue que ce qu'il est maintenant"

L e medecin qui avait pris sakura en charge réapparut dans la salle d'attente. C'était un jeune femme grande brun avec des yeux noisette et un sourire chaleureux.

M.Uchiwa? sasuké se retourna avec une expression engoissée.

nous avons proséder à tous les testes et Mlle.Haruno et le bébé vont trés bien... sasuké respirait de nouveau tous le monde vu trés soulager.

C'était juste une petite alerte Mlle devra se reposer et éviter de s'énervée et de se stresser. Vous pouvez aller la voir mais pas plus de deux personnes à la fois.

J'y vais dis sasuké et il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa bien aimée.

sasuké entra et découvrit la jeune étendue sur les drap blanc les yeux fermer dien qu'elle était magnifique.Mais elle était amoureuse de son frère et elle n'était pas à lui.

A cette pensée son regard sobscurcit.

sakura ouvrit les yeux à ce moment et les posa sur lui. il s'embuérent de larmes sasuké s'approchat d'elle.

sakura regardait sasuké il avait le regard triste elle l'avait perdu il devait la detester et ne plus vouloir rester prés d'elle. malgrés le faite qu'elle nier le faite de vouloir se maier avec lui. elle l'aimait!oui! elle l'aimait! elle voulait se marier avec lui avoir des enfants avec lui finir sa vie avec lui. Mais elle l'avait perdu.

Pardonne-moi, stp pardonne-moi, ne me laisse pas ne pars pas stp je t'aime ne me laisse pas. sakura avait sangloter ces quelques mots.

sasuké qui la voyant pleurer l'avait serrer dans ses bras se redressa à l'entente de ces temps attendu en vain. il n'y croit pas et avait cru réver.

Sakura interprétant mal son silence continua:

je t'en supplie... pardonne-moi... reste avec moi...

sasuké redressa la tête et embrassa sakura avec toute la fougue contenue ces derniers jours. Sakura se serra contre lui.

Quand sasuké relacha la jeune femme elle redressa la tête et lui dit:

je veux que tu ne fasse un autre enfant je veux porter TES enfants.

sasuké ne comprends pas la regarda perplexe.

De quoi parles-tu? tu portes dèjà mon enfant!

Mais tu avais l'air si triste ! je l'ai perdu n'est-ce pas? dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Cela te dégoute tant que cela d'avoir mon enfant et de ne pas avoir celui-ci de mon frère? tu désire tant que cela de ne plus l'avoir?

Mais non sasuké! je... j'ai cru a voir ta tête que je l'avais perdu. je veux porter tes enfants et pas ceux de ton frère. je veux porter les enfants de l'homme que j'aime.

Sasuké en réentend cela se figea.  
Tu...C'est moi?... c'est moi que tu aime?

Mais oui... je te l'ai dis...sasuké.

Ce n'est pas de mon frère dont tu es amoureuse?

Mais non voyons quelles idées!

Mais...tu me regardais de maméres étranges la premier fois que l'on s'est vu.

Je ne disait juste que j'aimerais être aussi heureuse que hinata avait l'être d'être. Et il est vrai que je la jalousait un peu et que j'auria aimer être à sa place mais maintenant que je t'ai rencontrer je n'est plus à l'être et en aucun cas je n'est été amoureuse de ton frère.

Sasuké regarda sakura hébéter.

sasuké repris ses esprits et demanda le plsu sérieusement du monde en mettant un genou à terre Mlle. Sakura Haruno vous qui avez dés l'instant ou j'ai poser mon regard sur vous capturer mon coeur, accepteriez-vous de devenir ma femme.

Sakura émue par cette déclaration digne des conte de fée.Répondit un oui.

sasuké fou de joie embrassa sa futur femme.

* * *

alors voila cela vous a plus je suis en train de commencer une autre fic je la publierais début septembre comme cela j'ai les vacs pour préparer des chapitres merci a tous et bonne vac 


	13. Chapter 13

salut salut et oui je suis productive cette fois-ci --; cela fait presque peur! alors je vous présente le dernier chapitre et oui ce fut bref mais plaisant décrire cette fic bref? j'ai presque mis un an --; enfin voici la suite merci a tous pour vos encouragements je suis désolé pour l'orthographe ;; mais comme j'écrit généralement mes fics à 1 h00 du matin mon esprit n'est pas trés frais je dirais. Alors encors dsl si je fais des fautes d'orthographe.alors voila pour votre plaisir bonne lecture.

* * *

5 ans après.

Un petit garçon d'environ 5 ans avec des cheveux noirs ébènes et des yeux verts émeraudes courait après une petite fille aux cheveux noirs elle aussi mais aux iris blanche.

- shin ne tombe pas en courant mon chéri! cria une jeune femme aux cheveux roses assise sur une des chaises de la terasses.

- oui maman mais hanabi m'as pris mon jouet.

- ce n'est pas une raison!

La petite fille courut vers une jeune femme qui se trouvait juste à côter de la maman de shin. Elle possédait également des cheveux noir et des yeux blanc.

- Ma puce rend le jouet à shin.

- mais hanabi veut jouer aussi au pompier.

- Tu peux ma chérie mais ne prends pas les jouets des autres.

shin redressa la tête et se mit a courir vers la maison en ayant entendu un bruit de pneu.

un homme aux cheveux blond et aux yeux bleu entra dans le jardin. Shin courut vers lui et se mit à crier

-oncle naruto oncle naruto.

naruto pris le petite garçon dans ses bras et marcha vers les deux jeunes femmes.

- Bonjour belle demoiselle.

- Bonjour naruto répondit sakura. imawari n'est pas avec toi?

- Non, elle travaille à l'hopitale aujourd'hui.

- Ah! je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre de ne pas te voir avec elle.

Naruto fréquentait la jeune docteur qui avait soigner sakura il y a 5 ans. Cela avait l'air de bien marcher entre eux puisqu'il était fiancer.

- Nos maris ne t'accompagnent pas?

- Non, ils sont encors au bureau mais ne devrait pas tarder.

- Ah! J'ai une grande nouvelle à annoncer ce soir au diner déclara sakura avec un petit sourire.

Un second bruit de pneu se fit entendre et suivit d'un troisiéme.

Sasuké et itachi arrivérent tous les deux.

Hanabi courut s'accrocher aux pantalons de son pére et sasuké se dirigeat vers sa femme pour lui donner un baiser.

- Ta journée s'est bien passée?

- Oui et toi? shin n'as pas fait trop de bétises?

- Mon neveu ne fait jamais de bétises déclara naruto.

- Tu parles! tu as vraiment une mauvaise influence sur mon fils.Attend quand tu aura le tien! je me vengerais!

- Qui dis que je ferais de toi son parrain?

Et une peite chamaille s'ensuivit entre les deux hommes.

- Qu'elle est cette grande nouvelle que tu dois nous anoncer? demanda hinata trés curieuse.

- Ah! je préfère la garder pour plus tard dit sakura qui regarda sasuké avec un air étrange.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire demanda itachi sa curisiter prenant le pas.

- Quelle famille impatiente déclara sakura en rigolant.

- Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir déclara sasuké.

- Tu ne te doute de rien? demanda sakura.

sasuké la regarda perplexe.

- et bien franchement non !(arf les mecs sont vraiment pas fut fut)

- Et bien vous le saurez au diner.

hinata eu un petit sourire. tandis que les garçons se posaient mille et une question.

Tous était réunis autour d'une table itachi avec hinata ino et shikamaru qui était marier maintemant et parents de deux petits jumeaux.Naruto et imawari qui discutait tranquillemnt. Ainsi que d'autre menbre de la famille.

Au moment du diner sakura se leva et pris son verre de jus de fruit.

- hum... j'aimerais dire quelques mots... d'habord j'aimerais vous remercier de tous être venue ce soir mes amis ainsi que la famille pour féter notre 5éme anniversaire de mariage. Il y a cinq ans, j'ai rencontrer sasuké nos débuts furent difficiles mais l'amour fesant tous s'est arranger. Il me comble de joie lui ainsi que le fils qu'il m'a donner. Sakura se retourna vers sasuké. Et déclara les larmes aux yeux sasuké la naissance de shin m'as comblée de bonheur. Et cette joie va bientôt se reproduire à nouveau. je suis enceinte de 1 mois 1/2.

Sasuké au comble du bonheur pris sakura dans ses bras pour la faire tourner dans tous les senses.

- Sasuké...arrête ... tu ...vas me ... rendre malade.

La famille et les amis se mirent t'as rirent en voyant cette scéne.

- Sakura grace a toi je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

- Et la femme la plus heureuse.

- Sur ce sujet nous serons en discorde petie frére déclara itachi en regardant sa femme amoureusement.

- Oui tout a fait d'accord avec itachi car l'homme le plus heureux du monde ici c'est moi déclara naruto en regardant imawari qui rougit violament.

Tous éclatérent de rire. Ils étaient tous heureux et combler que demander de plus?

* * *

voila comment se termine cette petite histoire de 13 chapitre quand même par trés long je le reconnait mais quand même je vous remercie a tous d'avoir pris le temps de la lire et de m'avoir encourager je vous dis a la rentrer pour une nouvelle fic en court toujours un sasu saku bien sur. Mais neji entre encors en jeu toujours plus active lol sur ce bonne vac et lachez vos comm sa fait toujours plaisir 


End file.
